Friday Night Drama
by JPeg150
Summary: Kurt sets the record straight about his relationship with Finn. One-shot.


**This story takes place after Duets. Lately Finn has been a douchebag with Kurt, so I thought a little payback was in order.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're well enough to go to Breadstix, dad?" Kurt asked his father as the Navigator pulled into the restaurant's parking lot.

"Yes, son. You worry too much. The whole point of this evening is to celebrate my recovery." Burt answered, patting his son's shoulder affectionately.

"Okay, fine. But you are _not_ getting the cheesy garlic bread."

They entered the restaurant and met Carole and Finn inside. The adults shared a tender kiss as the two boys greeted each other. Soon they got a table for four and were all scrutinizing their menus.

"So, how are things with the glee club?" Burt asked the teenagers.

"They're great! We had a duet contest this week, and the winners won a dinner for two at Breadstix. Rach and I didn't win, but it's cool that I still get to eat here!" Finn explained before taking a bread stick from the basket.

"What did you guys sing?" Carole asked her son, who suddenly stopped chewing, eyes widening.

"Rachel and Finn sang _With You I'm Born Again_ dressed as a nun and a priest. It was very offensive and distasteful." Kurt said casually. Finn almost choked.

"Finnegan Paul Hudson!" Carole said, looking outraged and dumbfounded.

"Why did you just say that?" Finn asked Kurt after swallowing his bread with much difficulty.

"If you were dumb enough to do something so stupid, don't expect me to hide it from anyone."

"And what did you sing, son?" Burt asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"_Le Jazz Hot_, from _Victor/Victoria_. With myself." Kurt added, giving Finn a resentful look that the other teenager didn't notice.

"Hey, that reminds me…" Finn started to say enthusiastically, "Mom's letting me throw a party next Saturday, and I'm inviting all my friends from the glee club and the football team!"

"I guess Kurt will be going, then, so if you need help chaperoning…" Burt suggested to Carole.

"I'm not going." Kurt simply said.

The three others all stared at the young man, who picked a bread stick and took a small bite.

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"Because you said you were inviting your _friends_ from the glee club and the football team. We are not friends."

Finn laughed awkwardly. "Very funny, Kurt."

"I'm serious." And as a matter of fact, Kurt looked dead serious. "Did you really think that we were friends? Whatever on Earth could put that laughable idea in your head?" Kurt asked, now looking genuinely puzzled.

"Kurt, you're being mean…" Burt said, but his son ignored him.

"No, seriously, Finn. How could you possibly think that we are friends? We haven't seen each other the whole summer, and we have barely spoken since school started!"

"That's not true… We all had dinner together every Friday this summer… And I was busy, I was dating Rachel…" Finn argued, looking supremely uncomfortable.

"Every single day for two and a half months? Even Rachel Berry isn't _that_ high-maintenance. And the Friday night dinners merely make us sort-of-step-brothers. It does not mean that we are friends. The only ones who deserve such a title are Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Brittany and, of all people, Rachel. Lately she's been there for me when I was all alone. Where were_ you_ at that time? Heck, even your mom is more of a friend to me than you ever have! Did you know that we went shopping together the other day? When have _we_ ever done anything like that?"

Carole had a small, very awkward smile. Finn, however, was getting red with anger. "You can't really blame me, dude! You have never made it easy for me to be your friend!"

Kurt snorted. "Oh yeah, because 'I don't understand that no means no'. You made that quite clear the other day."

Burt interrupted his son. "Now hold on, Kurt. You can't blame him for your past behavior. Finn was right when he asked you not to sing a duet with that new kid, I told you that already."

Finn's face lit up as he got help from an unexpected ally. "Thank you!"

Carole, however, was completely lost. "Would anyone mind giving me an update?"

"Kurt wanted to sing a duet with Sam, the new kid in glee, and I asked him not to, because it would bring his aggrometer through the roof and he would get a lot of crap from the football team, and then he'd have to quit."

"How come? Was the contest held in front of the entire school?" Carole asked.

"Huh… no, it was just us, the glee club and Mr. Schue…" Finn answered.

"Then why is Kurt singing with Sam a problem?" Carole asked again.

"I dunno…" Finn mumbled under the pressure. "The football team could've heard about it."

"Did you seriously ask Kurt to not sing a duet with Sam because people _could_ have heard about it? Have you ever thought that maybe that new student was glad to make a new friend, and didn't care about his reputation as much as you do? Is my son really that selfish and tactless?"

Kurt couldn't believe his ears, and had to do his best to refrain from hugging the woman who sat next to him.

"Mom! Come on! You know he had a crush on me last year! I just didn't want it to happen again this year with Sam!" Finn argued.

Before Carole could reply, Kurt interrupted. "Carole, if I may?"

"You may, Kurt. I'll just say that yes, I know you had a crush on my son last year, but I never blamed you. You are a sweet and charming boy, and I'm very happy to be your 'sort-of-step-mother'."

"Thank you, Carole." Kurt then turned to Finn, who looked very surprised and kind of betrayed by the sudden burst of affection between his mother and Kurt. "Now, Finn… You said you didn't want me to develop a crush on Sam like I had on you last year. Do you think I am some kind of sexual predator? Is any friendly gesture directed to a member of the masculine gender such a terrible threat when it's coming from me?"

"You're overreacting…" Finn said tentatively.

"Am I? Isn't it you who said that 'I don't understand that no means no'? And when exactly did you utter that infamous no? Have I ever done anything that required that word?"

Finn was speechless, and kept his eyes on the table.

"I'll tell you what I have done that had you ostracize me. Yes, I had a crush on you, keyword being _had_. Our parents' happiness wasn't my only motive when I introduced them, I admit it. I wanted us to get closer. But I'm not stupid or delusional, Finn Hudson. I know that you are straight. I was aiming for the next best thing, which is more or less what we have now: to be part of a family. I thought that you were a good person, and I wanted you to be a part of my life. I didn't think it would turn out like this, though; I am thoroughly disappointed. You have spoken to me twice in two months, the first occurrence being when you yelled at me for not telling you about my dad's heart attack – who could possibly blame me? – and the second being when you pressured me into dissolving my collaboration with Sam for the duet contest. We don't share anything, Finn, except these Friday night dinners and the fact that our parents are in a relationship. You never have time for me. There's always someone else, whether it's Rachel, Noah or the football-playing imbeciles from your team. Do you know who I spend time with when I'm not with Mercedes? No one. So don't you dare call yourself my friend, Finn Hudson! You have a very long way to go before you deserve to be called as such."

Eager-to-please Finn was on the verge of tears.

Carole felt bad for her son, but was sympathetic to Kurt; from the moment she met him, she felt a strong complicity to the effeminate boy, and knew what it was like to try to get over unrequited love; she had gone through a similar experience during her own teenage years.

Burt just didn't know what to say. Kurt had always been the eloquent one; it had been particularly apparent that evening. What was certain, though, is that he would have to apologize to Kurt for dismissing his motives and siding with Finn.

Kurt was simply content when the waitress finally appeared and asked "May I take your order?"

* * *

**Here's an excerpt from my profile message:**

_**I write stories for FUN. I am not interested in starting debates, so if you don't like or agree with the ideas or opinions expressed in my stories, then please refrain from reviewing. Spiteful reviews make me want to delete my stories, and I have done so in the past. And if that makes anyone think that I have self-confidence issues, then so be it, I really don't care. However, I very much appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, especially if it's based on language issues, because English is not my first language.**_

**I know some of you think that Kurt was in the wrong, and that this story is unfair to Finn; I respect that. But if you don't like my story, just don't review.**** Like Marge Simpson's mom said: if you have nothing good to say, just keep your mouth shut. Or something like that.**_**  
**_

**I hope you enjoyed it! There may be a light at the end of the tunnel: I saw a picture of Rachel attending a wedding on perezhilton, so I'll be praying to the Glee gods that it's Burt and Carole's! I want some Kinn bromance! ;)**


End file.
